Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 6x + 8$, $ CT = 115$, and $ CJ = 8x + 9$, Find $JT$.
Explanation: From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {8x + 9} + {6x + 8} = {115}$ Combine like terms: $ 14x + 17 = {115}$ Subtract $17$ from both sides: $ 14x = 98$ Divide both sides by $14$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 6({7}) + 8$ Simplify: $ {JT = 42 + 8}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 50}$